1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus which includes a plurality of applications and a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a technology to simplify command input when commands (instructive information) are inputted to data processing apparatuses such as personal computers, there has been existed a technology in which a paper sheet is used as a command input medium, that is, a technology in which a state where a user designates one of a plurality of indicators (marks) printed on a paper sheet with user's fingertip is photographed by a camera, the designated indicator is determined by the photographed image being analyzed, and a command allotted to the indicator is inputted (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2012-014606).
However, the aforementioned technology is a guidance system in which a mark on a pamphlet serving as a paper medium (paper sheet) which has been designated by a user is recognized, and information content corresponding to the mark is displayed on a floor surface. There is an apprehension in that an increase in the number of contents, which are displayable based on association between the mark and the information content, leads to an increase in the number of marks on the paper medium, which is troublesome on the whole and deteriorates operability on the contrary.